Halopedia:Requests for Adminship/Kougermaters
Nomination I, Nicmavr, nominate Kougermasters for adminship here at halopedia. Nominee, please accept or decline nomination. Oh, I accept I suppose :D Kougermasters 12:30, 22 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Reason for nomination Kougermasters is a friendly user to talk to, generally helpful. But that's not my main reason. One of the reasons is because kougermasters is good with templates, userboxes, etc. Even though kougermstaers doesn't know much Greek, will be able to help all of us here. In addition to that, Mr.Xeight, who is our American admin, has gone inactive, meaning that it leaves us open to vandals. However, kougermasters lives in a similar timezone to him, so if kougermasters becomes an admin, will be able to protect the site from vandals, which will be helpful, as me and Odysseas, the only other admins, live in the same timezone. Support As per my nomination above. Nicmavr You got somethin' to say to meh? I say yes because Koug is from America. Otherwise, I would stay in my previous position. --Odysseas-Spartan | 19:55, 22 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Kougermasters is someone I belive he could not betray an innocent person so I have faith in him Nicholasz 20:20, 22 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Neutral Ok, an American Admin is surely needed, but if he can't make edits because he doesn't know the Greek language, how is he supposed to help us? Yes, he can make Templates and Userboxes and this kind of stuff, but I can make them too, and Nicmavr can, and Odysseas can. The only reason I don't vote Against is because he is American and will help us fight possible vandals. He won't be able to help us in any editing. Here, I want to say NO OFFENCE!!!!! JEA13 My comms device :That's the reason why I nominated him/her. He/she can protect the site from vandals. He/she did mention to me that he/she knows somewhat beyond in creating userboxes, templates, advise me with that stuff, etc. By the way, kougermasters in Canadian :P. Kougermasters also isn't useless with editing; using an excellent translator as he's/she's doing now is helping him/her. And if the translator does make a mistake, we can correct it easily, so no worries there. Remember that we are still only a small community, and by the time it grows, new admins that will know Greek will be helping us. Nicmavr You got somethin' to say to meh? :Nicmavr needs to learn the proper code for replying... Anywayz, yes I am Canadian, and I will surely be, as Nicmavr says, a temporary admin. And the he/she thing is kind of amusing; I can only be one gender!! Kougermasters 12:33, 22 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed I do. He/she is put when one doesn't know your gender. Thing is, that can't be done in Greek. In Greek, the word is written differently when it's he, she or it. Nicmavr You got somethin' to say to meh? :::Anyway, you could say she, for now... Kougermasters 18:49, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Against Comments *We will be needing kougermasters as an admin, at least for now. Mr.Xeight has gone inactive, unfortunately. So I need someone whom I can trust to watch the site and protect it from vandals while it's midnight for me and Odysseas. Basically, while we're sleeping! If Mr.Xeight doesn't come back soon, I'll contact the wikia staff to remove his admin rights. If Jea13 was in America, I would have nominated him too. Once we get a good bunch of users and our wiki expands, I'll be planning on an RfA for him too.Nicmavr You got somethin' to say to meh? *If he is inactive, remove the admin rights and next time ask me before you make someone admin, ok?--Odysseas-Spartan | 19:04, 22 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) :Uh, Odysseas, the only reason I made him an admin is because I desperently needed one that lived in America. If kougermasters doesn't become one, and MX doesn't come back, we'll be in a desperate situation again. So, if I were to remove his admin rights and grant them to kougermasters, the number would stay the same. The main reason I'm nominating kougermsters is because of Mr.Xeights inactivity. The problem is that you and me live in the same timezone. If JEA13 lived in America, I would have nominated him instead of kouger. If we make kouger an admin, as I already said, and remove Mr.Xeight, things won't change. Mr.Xeight didn't exactly know good Greek either. The only thing I'm expecting from kouger is to protect the sie while we're "sleeping". At least as a temporary admin, and once our community builds up, I'll consider RfAs to other users, who will know good Greek. Anyways, the votes are equal, so I'll need to discuss it with you in private messages on halopedia. Nicmavr You got somethin' to say to meh? *'ARGGGGGGGGG'!!! Its so difficult to decide... Ok, I say yes, but be sure that he/she will help us in any way he/she can. What is the opinion of your cousin?--Odysseas-Spartan | 19:53, 22 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) *I don't think my cousin will vote. I asked him, but he's not doin' anything. Nicmavr You got somethin' to say to meh? *Yayz I is an admin nowz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kougermasters 20:32, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC)